


everyone can be a princess

by ellethebelle



Series: muke, cashton, etc. one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Princess Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethebelle/pseuds/ellethebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, when Mike calls Luke a princess, he's being sarcastic. But this time ? Mike's looking at him like he is a princess, and boy, does Luke feel like one.</p><p>*</p><p>or, the shortest one shot known to man</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone can be a princess

**Author's Note:**

> i've been obsessing over the thought of mikey calling luke princess this week, so here goes nothing

"But Mikey, I want to go to Hot Topic. Besides, we still have a ton of time, we can do whatever we want to. And I want to go to Hot Topic." Luke pouted, as he tugged Michael's arm in the direction of their mutual favorite store.

"Ok, fine _princess_." Michael said, rolling his eyes and letting himself be dragged towards the store.

*

Luke bought countless Blink and Nirvana shirts, yet he didn't seem to be satisfied. He rushed over to the Pierce the Veil display, gathering a few muscle tees from the Bring Me the Horizon rack as well; every once in a while glancing towards a section in the back corner hidden by Supernatural merch. He bites his lip, hurrying towards the lip ring stand. "Babe, which one do you think would look best ?" he asked, holding two pairs up to his lips alternatively. Then Michael catches it again, though this time he can see what Luke's looking at. Luke makes the mistake of letting his eyes flicker to the display behind them in the mirror, and he turns around and it's right there. Dresses. Luke wanted to get some dresses.

"Sweets, do you want to ... ?" he trailed off, gesturing in the general direction of the dresses. Luke's eyes widen, and he's stumbling all over his words.

"I don't- You don't- I didn't- How did you know ?" Luke stuttered, blush visible even in the dim light.

"You looked at the rack in the mirror. Try to be more careful next time." Michael smirked, kissing Luke's cheek.

*

Michael is holding an armful and a half of dresses, and Luke in the dressing room with a handful or two of his own. "Luke, I'm glad that you're happy and comfortable wearing dresses, but I swear to God if I have to hold one more thing-" Michael's mouth drops open, because Luke walks out of the stall wearing a Nirvana t-shirt dress and he looks beautiful. It hangs off his frame perfectly, hanging ever-so-slightly off of one shoulder. The neckline exposes his pale collarbones, and Luke has perched a bright yellow flower crown on his head to accent his outfit. And for the first time ever, Michael is speechless. "You look- I can't believe- just, wow." Is all he can say, before he pulls him in close for a deep kiss. When they came up for air, Luke looked shyly away.

"Do you like it ?" he asked, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Like it ?" Mike scoffed, kissing him feverishly. "You look wonderful, _princess_." he whispered, and this time Luke's not sure what to think of it. Michael's hands creep down his back towards his ass, brushing over lightly and making him shiver. His hands follow down even farther, making their way under the hem of Luke's dress. They squeezed his ass, and Michael suddenly pulled away.

"God, Luke, are you wearing panties ?" Luke doesn't look at him. " _Princess_ , are you wearing lace ? I swear, if that's not the hottest thing I've ever seen I don't know what is." Michael mumbled. Usually, when Mike calls Luke a princess, he's being sarcastic. But this time ? Michael's looking at him like he is a princess, and boy, does Luke feel like one. They finally detach themselves from one another, and Michael's eyes scan Luke's frame once again, from his bruised, cherry lips to his long legs revealed by the dress. "Alright, let's buy these and get home, yeah ? Make sure to buy the underwear set, _princess_." Michael said, winking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated ! <3


End file.
